This invention relates generally to a foot switch for instrumentation and more particularly to a foot switch control for laser surgery systems.
A trend in medical laser surgery systems as well as in many non-laser systems and nonmedical systems is the minimization of the size of these systems. In particular, laser surgery systems based on laser diode technology are becoming more light weight and compact. These systems and many others are activated by a foot switch. Presently, foot switches are generally larger and bulkier than they need to be.
Thus there exists the need for a foot switch that is light weight and compact in size.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a foot switch that is compact in size.
It is another object of the invention to provide a foot switch that may be opened to full size during operation but is foldable to be compact for storage or transportation.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a compact foot switch that operates a laser.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a foot switch that is water tight.